Avengers: Galactic Threat
''Avengers: Galactic Threat ''is the 5th Avengers movie, directed by TBA. It stars Brie Larson, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Sebastian Stan, Tom Holland, Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly, Scarlett Johannson, Jeremy Renner, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Chadwick Boseman, Benedict Cumberbatch, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Bettany, Anthony Mackie, Don Cheadle, Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel, Pom Klementieff, Alice Eve, Dwayne Johnson, Andrew Garfield, Dylan O'Brien, Will Smith, and Dev Patel. releasing 25 April 2025 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Universal Pictures. Plot Zenn-La (Scene 1) A blue planet is shown floating in a dark galaxy. A text appears on the screen that says "Zenn-La". A man (Dev Patel) is talking to a girl. The girl suddenly gets mad and storms away. The man goes to his house, where another man (presumably his father) says "Are you okay, Norrin?" to which Norrin replies "she broke it off." Suddenly, a loud voice (Will Smith) is heard saying "Zenn-La, it is finally your time to die. Say goodbye to your world." Norrin runs outside and yells "Wait!" A gigantic man, Galactus, stares at Norrin and laughs. "You think you can stop me from destroying your planet!" he says. 'What do you want?" Norrin looks at Galactus and says that he will become Galactus' herald if Galactus spares his planet. Suddenly, a missile is launched at Galactus. Galactus rages, almost destroying the planet, when Norrin then pleads with Galactus to spare his people. Galactus accepts, and then shoots a blast of energy at Norrin, which turns him into a silver man. Galactus gives him a silver surfboard he can fly on. The girl Norrin was talking to cries and Norrin surfs up to her, telling her that everything will be okay. Galactus tells him to leave, and they leave the planet. Then, Galactus erases the memory of the Silver Surfer and destroys his planet anyway, eating it in the process. Suddenly, a logo that says "Avengers: Galactic Threat" appears. Meeting in Avengers Compound (Scene 2) The Avengers (Carol Danvers, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Sam Wilson, Peter Parker, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, and Hope van Dyne) are sitting in the newly rebuilt Avengers Compound, and are discussing the events of the movie "Captain America: Legacy" (in which Sam Wilson and Peter Parker teamed up to battle the evil M.O.D.O.K), and suddenly hear an alert. They see that the entire planet of Pluto is missing, and figure out that it has been eaten. TBA Cast * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Envangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Stephen Strange * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Paul Bettany as Vision * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Captain America * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (Sean Gunn motion-capture) * Vin Diesel as Groot * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Alice Eve as Susan Richards/Invisible Woman * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Ben Grimm/The Thing * Andrew Garfield as Johnny Storm/Human Torch * Dylan O'Brien as Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom * Will Smith as Galactus * Dev Patel as Norrin Radd/The Silver Surfer * Also, Stan Lee appears on a billboard in the background during a fight in New York City Production The film is directed by Landon Paige, after Christopher Nolan was fired for editing the Movie Ideas Wiki page for this page without permission (JUST SO YOU KNOW, anyone who is NOT Landoman9582, FranceSwitzerland, The Crimson King, or SwitzerlandDormmamu has NO RIGHT to edit this page (I'm pointing at you "Cari Joji Fukanaga"!!!!!!!) DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE without permission from Landoman9582, which will only be granted to CERTAIN PEOPLE!)Category:2025 films Category:Avengers Movies Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan